The present disclosure relates to a battery, a battery pack, an electronic apparatus, an electrically driven vehicle, an electrical storage device, and a power system.
Recently, a lot of portable electronic apparatuses have appeared in the market, and a reduction in size and weight has been attempted. In a battery that is used as a power supply of each of the portable electronic apparatuses, miniaturization of the battery or effective use of an accommodation space inside the portable electronic apparatus has been demanded so as to realize the reduction in size and weight.
As a battery that satisfies such demand, it is known that a lithium ion secondary battery having a large energy density is most suitable. As the lithium ion secondary battery, a lithium ion secondary battery using a laminate film as an exterior member has come into practical use when considering, for example, high energy density with small weight, the possibility of manufacturing the exterior packaging member with a very thin form, and the like.
In the battery using the laminate film as the exterior packaging member, application of an electrolyte solution as an electrolyte and a matrix polymer compound that retains the electrolyte solution has been performed for the sake of liquid leakage resistance and the like, and this battery has been known as a gel electrolyte battery. PTL 1 to PTL 3 disclose technologies relating to a separator that is used in the gel electrolyte battery.